The Return of Cornelius Robinson
by jamrulz
Summary: In 2037, Cornelius died. Now, thirty years later, he came back. R&R!


"_I-I-I can't…breathe!" _The memory flashed through the man's mind. _He saw dark_, _scared eyes, black hair._ _"Dad? Dad?! Dad, just relax!" The world was growing dark. The voice continued, "Dad, breathe!! Come on, dad!!" The voice went into a pleading whisper, "P-please. Please, dad!" There was a black blanket falling down in front of the man's eyes as the vision ended._

Cornelius Robinson walked through the sewers. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't remember anything like that happening to him. _So why is it in my memory? _He walked on feeling very confused.

Wilbur Robinson looked up from his work. He let a special enter his mind. _Wilbur gently hugged the boy. He whispered, "I never thought my dad would be my best friend."_ Wilbur suddenly found himself crying for his father. _Dad…I don't know if you can hear me, but wherever you are, you know what I'm going through. I-I miss you so much. I hope, wherever you are, you're living a good life. _Suddenly, Wilbur heard a scream. "DAD!!" Wilbur stood up, shouting, "Jeff!!" Jeff yelled, "Dad!! I'm being dragged in the sewer!! Please help me!!"

Cornelius still felt scared and confused. Suddenly, he moaned. _A man was hit by a bullet. A boy's voice yelled, "Dad!!" In the next vision, a boy of about seventeen years old held someone bleeding out of his back and chest. That someone looked very familiar…very much like…_"Me??" Cornelius gasped. _I had __**DIED**__!! _Cornelius felt scared and astonished. _If I died, how can I be alive? _Suddenly, he heard a man's voice. "Jeff!! I'm coming!!" _That voice…it can't be…right?_ Cornelius whispered, "Wilbur." Then Cornelius ran toward the voices.

Wilbur saw two huge men hauling Jeff. Wilbur screamed, "Leave my son alone!" One of the men snickered, "Who's gonna make me?" For an answer, he got kicked in the ribs. The other man dropped Jeff and took out a revolver. He fired…but Wilbur quickly dodged it. Suddenly, Wilbur tripped. As he crawled away, the man laughed, "Good-night." Then the gun fired. Wilbur waited for the blast of pain to go through him, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes. The man that had the gun was knocked out. He saw an outline of a figure. Then the man stepped forward. The man whispered, "I _have_ returned…" Wilbur studied the man closely, wondering what the man was talking about. He gasped when he saw him closer. Blue eyes, glasses, blond spiky hair. _No, it can't be!! That's impossible!! _Wilbur whispered shakily one word. "Dad…?"

Cornelius looked behind him. He heard what Wilbur just said. He hadn't been called that for…a _very _long time. He looked sadly at the man's scared, yet astonished face. _If I go near him, he's gonna get scared. I better just leave. _No sooner had he gone a few paces, when he heard footsteps racing behind him. A voice yelled, "Wait!" Cornelius turned around to see Wilbur running towards him. Wilbur stopped right in front of his father, and looked at him in silence. Wilbur, after a few moments, lifted a shaky hand and touched Cornelius' cheek, as if to make sure he was real. Wilbur whispered, "Is it…really you?" Cornelius nodded. He continued, "I-I-I thought you…" Wilbur rushed forward and embraced him, his face against Cornelius' left shoulder. Cornelius felt his body shaking as deep sobs escaped his son's body.

While this was happening, Jeff picked himself up. _Thanks, Dad. Thanks for helping me. Really appreciate it. _Jeff stood dusting himself off, but when he saw Cornelius, he stopped immediately. _Is that Cornelius Robinson?! My…………__**grandfather**__?? _

Cornelius felt sudden emotion. While his son continued to cry into his shoulder, Cornelius placed his hand on his back and rubbed it with long, warm, comforting strokes. Cornelius suddenly forgot that his son was a grown man, and he began talking to him as a mother would to a toddler. Cornelius murmured, "Shh…it's alright. Everything's okay. It'll be alright, okay?"

Wilbur continued sobbing. It was at least fifteen minutes later when Wilbur calmed down enough to finally let go of his dad. He gasped, "Dad…you got shot. You _**died**_!! How did you-I mean-How…?" Cornelius looked at him and answered, frightened suddenly, "I-I don't remember. I can't remember anything. Wait…I kind of remembered being shot and all, but I don't remember my _funeral_, or anything. That's a good thing, right? I don't want to remember any crying." Wilbur said, "There was a bit of crying, but that's not the point! How did you come back to life?!" Cornelius looked at him agitated, "I told you, I don't remember." Wilbur said quickly, "Okay…" He suddenly perked up and grasped Cornelius' hand. Cornelius said, "Whoa…Where are we going?", as Wilbur dragged him forward. Wilbur looked behind him as he answered, "We're going to see the family. Everyone would want to see you!" Cornelius gasped, jerked his hand away, and said quickly, "Whoa, whoa…I _cannot _do that." Wilbur looked at him shockingly and said, "W-Why not?!" Cornelius looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I-I don't want them to s-see me l-like this. If-If they saw me dead all those years ago.. I-I just…" Cornelius' voice trailed away. Wilbur gently put his arms around his father and whispered, "I-I know you're scared. But think about mom. She missed you…a _lot_. You'll make them all happy." A little voice whispered, "D-Dad? Is that Grandfather?!" Wilbur gently moved his arms away and replied, "In the flesh…surprisingly." Cornelius looked at him and smiled, "Hi, kid." Jeff looked at him for a few minutes, then walked timidly forward and gave his grandfather a hug. Jeff looked up at Cornelius and said, "I'm glad you're back Grandfather." Cornelius hugged Jeff back and replied, "Me too."

The Robinsons were talking together. Anna, Wilber's wife, was trying to talk to Franny, but Franny did what she did every night after Cornelius died. She was holding a picture of Cornelius and tracing his face over and over with wistful eyes. Anna stopped talking and touched Franny's shoulder with a gentle hand. Franny ignored her and continued looking at the picture.

Jeff ran through the door yelling, "Mom!! Mom!! I'm back!!" Anna ran to her son and asked, "Are you alright? Where's your father?!" Wilbur walked through the door and answered, "I'm over here Anna." Anna ran forward and embraced Wilbur. "What did you do today? Are you okay?" Wilbur smiled and said, "I'm fine. As for what I did, I met a very special person." With that, Cornelius Robinson stepped into the room.

Franny gasped, then finally yelled, "A ghost!!" Cornelius looked at Wilbur and said, "I told you there was going to be trouble. I am _so _leaving now." Wilbur touched his shoulder and said, "She's just shocked to see you." Anna walked to her father-in-law.

Cornelius was afraid that _she _was going to do something to him, so he hid behind Wilbur, burying his face into Wilbur's right shoulder blade. Anna whispered, "C-Cornelius?" Cornelius didn't move. Anna gently pushed Cornelius' shoulders so that Cornelius' face was completely removed from Wilburs' back. Anna looked at his face, then slowly pulled him into a hug. Cornelius stayed frozen, until he finally wrapped his arms gently around her. She whispered, "I-I don't know how you came back…but I'm so glad to see you." Cornelius whispered, "M-Me too…" Franny walked toward him. Cornelius ran behind Wilbur again. Wilbur looked at his dad. "You're being ridiculous." Cornelius whispered, "I've been with her before you were born. She's crazy."

Franny whispered, "H-Honey?" Cornelius answered, his voice muffled against Wilbur's shoulder blade, "I'm not coming out. P-Please don't hurt me." Franny said, "I-I'm not going to hurt you. I-I just want to…to…" Cornelius looked up from Willburs' shoulder, "Do what?" Franny ran forward, wrapped her arms around him, and began weeping violently. Cornelius wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a little kiss on the neck. Franny continued crying. Cornelius whispered, "It's alright. I love you…Everything's okay." Franny whimpered, "I-I missed you so much. I-I love you v-very much… Why did you have to leave me??"

Cornelius said, "W-What?" Wilbur gently pulled on his arm and moved him away from Franny. Wilbur whispered, "She-she's still a little confused." Franny ran to Cornelius and dragged him away from Wilbur. She yelled to everyone except Cornelius, "Get away from him!! Don't touch him!! I'll kill all of you if you touch him!!" Cornelius gasped, "Wow!! She's a wild woman!" Wilbur yelled, "Mom! Calm down!! We're his family too. I'm his son, remember?" Franny's gaze cleared and she murmured, "I'm-I'm sorry. I'm just so-so shocked. I thought that-that he was…was…" Franny wrapped her arms around Cornelius and sobbed, "…_**was gone forever!!**__" _Cornelius rubbed her back and said soothingly, "It's okay…" Cornelius looked at Wilbur and whispered, "Help me." Wilbur put his arms on Frannys' shoulders and said, "H-How about we give him a little bit of air?" Franny hesitated, then slowly dropped her arms. Cornelius said, " I'm glad for everybody welcoming me back, but this is not that big of a deal." Anna scoffed and said, "Like flying to the moon was no big deal?"

Wilbur led his father to a couch, and gently placed him there. "Dad…we missed you very much. Can't you tell us where you were?" Cornelius said, "It was…very beautiful. There wasn't any pain, but I still felt…sad." He looked up at his son with love and murmured, "I missed all of you. W-Why are you asking me this?" "I wanted to know about Mary. She was my…_first _love before Anna. She…died. On our fifth date." Cornelius patted his hand, and asked, "Can you tell me about her?" Wilbur bit his lip and replied, "She had long, red hair, green eyes, and a golden locket on the day she died. Have you've seen her?" Cornelius said, "Yeah…she was talking to me about you. She missed you very much…but she was happy for you and Anna." Wilbur nodded, and hugged his father gently. "That's all I wanted to know." He, Anna, and Franny walked out of the room. Anna comfortingly laid her hand on his shoulder. "She was my best friend.", Anna whispered. Cornelius stifled a yawn, then slowly laid down on the couch.

Wilbur, Anna, and Franny continued talking, when all of a sudden, Jeffrey whispered, "Dad?" Wilbur turned around, "Yeah, Jeff?" Jeff smiled and whispered, "Grandpa looks so peaceful when he's asleep like that." Wilbur quietly walked up to the doorway. Sure enough, his father was asleep, his head resting against his arm and the pillow. A halo of moonlight shone on his sleeping face. Wilbur smiled, and told Franny and Anna to come over. Everybody cried happy tears when they saw Cornelius sleeping in the silver light, thanking Heaven that they gave them their angel back.

The End


End file.
